<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nice Surprise for Tillman by Boozlenoodle (jfbarnzie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606842">A Nice Surprise for Tillman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfbarnzie/pseuds/Boozlenoodle'>Boozlenoodle (jfbarnzie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blaseball (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Charleston Shoe Thieves, Cold Brew Crew, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfbarnzie/pseuds/Boozlenoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Declan has Hotbox and Snyder help him with a nice surprise for TIllman. Wholesome fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hotbox Sato/Snyder Briggs, Tillman Henderson/Declan Suzanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Nice Surprise for Tillman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The large door rolls up with a clatter, filling the dusty storage unit with sunlight. It is empty, windowless and dank. Declan, arms still up from opening the door, smiles at the sight. He sighs, contented, and pulls his hair back into a messy ponytail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gets to work setting up the essentials: 1) Xbox, set up on a card table, media player ready with some choice tunes; 2) a cooler filled with only the finest gatorades (red and orange); floor mats (sure, they are a bit thin and a little banged up, but they were half off and totally fine if he stacks up four).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he finishes laying the last layer of mats, Snyder arrives, Hotbox hanging around their neck like a cape made from a sentient cloud of smoke. The duo eye the room before nodding in approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Declan’s grin ever widens. He pulls a duffle bag out from under the folding table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Declan</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have a surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Snyder</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (confused and disappointed) </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought we were the surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Declan</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We are the surprise but this is a surprise to help with that surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snyder is lost but just smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Declan returns the grin, unzipping the duffle bag. He removes three cheerleading outfits-- cropped shirts and skorts. None of the items match. Each appears to be well-used and from multiple different teams. On the front of each top is a crudely made logo, “Cold Brew Crew,” spelled out in letters of varying style and size, like one might see in a ransom letter. Beneath the words is a drawing of a cup in black sharpie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotbox’s smoke curls as it grins, reaching out a smokey hand for its outfit. Snyder is apprehensive, but Hotbox nudges them gently, loving encouragement without a word. The three change into their outfits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotbox adjusts its form to fit the outfit perfectly. It snaps a selfie, eyes glowing bright with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Snyder eyes their reflection in the side of the van, their face scrunched. They tug at the bottom of the skirt, nervous about the length.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Snyder</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I… are you sure…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hotbox wraps its arms around Snyder. Snyder calms instantly, smiles. Declan cartwheels over and hugs the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Declan</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You both look so great!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moments later, the three are dressed in their cheer outfits. They practice, practice, practice. Tumbles, kicks, jumps, flips. Time passes, though none are quite sure how much. It could have been ten minutes or an hour. They break for gatorade, pineapple pizza and Fusion Frenzy. More time passes. They practice, practice, practice. The sun goes low, the moon goes high. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Declan</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, one last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three dance and cheer:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tilly! Tilly!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s our brew!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Show them all</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What you can do!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>T-I-L-L-M-A-N</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That is how you spell</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Till-man!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They cheer. They can’t wait to surprise their dearest friend TIllman.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>